Purple PolkaDotted Pigs
by noburningliberacemannequins
Summary: A little one-shot I just had to write. just read it, I don't want to give anything away!


A/N: I HAD to do this

A/N: I HAD to do this! I was thinking about my other story (the long one) and Fred and what would have happened if he hadn't died, and this is what I got…hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Otherwise Fred would have lived and gone on to do what I have written below.

The little Plexiglas jar sat on the counter mocking Angelina. _Why can't it change already?_ She sighed exasperatedly, but stopped mid-sigh. The previously clear liquid had begun to flash shimmering colors. _Blue, pink, clear, blue, pink, clear, blue, pink, clear, blue- _it finally settled on a color. Angelina gasped but quickly clapped a hand over her mouth. It had turned a pure, sparkling, blinding shade of pink. She stood up excitedly and removed any evidence of the little angel from heaven (the jar, of course). Turning to leave, she caught her reflection in the mirror. She stopped and slowly lifted her shirt to reveal her still flat middle. Bright white glowed against chocolate skin as she smiled the widest she had since she and Fred got married. She poked her belly, speaking softly.

"Hi there, baby!"

AFAFAFAFAFAFAF

"Honey, I'm home!" shouted a loud voice. Try as Fred might to hide his annoyance, Angelina could still hear it in is voice.

"How was your day?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"Horrible!" came the response. "James' birthday was a disaster! I swear, he has given new meaning to 'terrible twos!'"

Angelina suppressed a giggle. Her nephew was quite a terror, but it was funny to hear Fred complaining about it; everyone knew he spoiled James rotten with Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes merchandise, and if he was a terror, Fred was to blame. Angelina started setting dinner out on the table, and was surprised when Fred didn't say anything. She had made everything baby-centric - baby carrots and corn, chicken nuggets, and little mini potatoes. She had even put out children's silverware and drinks in sippy cups. She had known her husband wasn't the quickest one in the world, but she hadn't known he was _that_ thick. They sat down and started eating; Fred still had not said anything. So Angelina made a decision she regretted a few moments later.

"So, today I found why I've been getting sick," she began.

"Glurmph?" Fred pushed her on through a full mouth.

"Well, I'm pregnant!"

Fred stood up so quickly he knocked over his chair and almost choked on his food. Then once he had recovered himself he started laughing.

"Very funny Angelina!" He exclaimed. Angelina now stood up quickly to match her husband. Her eyes were blazing.

"So you think this is a joke?"

Fred stopped laughing.

"I know you want kids, dear, but you're not pregnant," he said levelly. "Not yet at least."

"Oh, yes I am," she replied almost coldly. Fred now looked a little… actually, Angelina couldn't place the look on Fred's face.

"No you're not," Fred said again in a slightly shaky voice.

"Yes, I am!" Angelina almost shouted.

"If you're pregnant, then I'm… then I'm… A purple polka-dotted pig!" he finished shakily. At this, Angelina whipped her wand out of her back pocket, her eyes flashing dangerously. Without giving Fred any warning aside from her eyes, she sent a spell at him. There was a small POP, and in Fred's place stood a stout little purple polka-dotted pig. The 'pig' looked around at his surroundings, and then looked at himself. It gave a little snort before falling to the floor in a dead faint. Despite her previous anger, Angelina rushed to her 'pig' of a husband's side. She reversed the spell and started shaking Fred.

"Fred! Fred, wake up!" He cracked open one of his eyes.

"Seriously?" He asked in a little voice. Angelina nodded, tears forming in her eyes. _Damn mood swings,_ she thought. His other eyes opened, and he jumped to his feet.

"WICKED!" he shouted, and did a victory lap around the room. Jumping up and down, he punched his fists into the air. Then he seemed to remember his wife, who still sitting on the floor, shocked by her husband's apparent change in reaction. He pulled her to her feet, and gave her a passionate kiss. Angelina started sobbing, and Fred abruptly stopped kissing her.

"What's wrong?" He asked frantically.

"N-nothing," she said through her tears. "You're happy!"

"Of course I am," Fred said, shocked that Angelina would think otherwise.

"Then why did you say that I wasn't pregnant?" She asked, still sobbing.

"I had spent the whole day with a crazy, hyper two year old who is spoiled rotten by the one and only me, for Christ's sake, and I didn't want to hear anything related to kids at that moment in time! Because believe me Angelina, there is nothing more I want to do with you than start a family!" With that, Fred kissed her again, and fresh tears of joy rolled down Angelina's cheeks. He picked her up and spun her around the room until she told him to put her down for fear she might get sick. They went back to the table to finish eating, but Fred stopped mid-bite.

"Is this why you put out the sippy cups and baby corn and stuff?" Angelina nodded, giggling. Fred started laughing once again, and it struck Angelina that it was moments like these that made her remember why she married Fred.


End file.
